Last Stand (PvZ2)
:For other uses, see Last Stand. .]] Last Stand is one of the mini-games to return in Plants vs. Zombies 2 in the form of a Brain Buster. Its gameplay is similar to the original Last Stand from Plants vs. Zombies, however, the amount of sun is different in each level. The player can get the sun back after he or she digs up the plant when he or she made a mistake in planting, similar to the Puzzle Mode version of Last Stand in select versions of the first game. Last Stand also locks the free of charge and sun producing plants. In addition, zombies will come in large numbers. In certain levels, the game prohibits the use of certain plants. No zombies carry Plant Food in this mode and the player is given a set amount, although tombstones can give Plant Food in the Dark Ages and some zombies in Frostbite Caves. Before the 1.7 update, the player will earn a star after completing a level without losing any lawn mowers. Between the 1.7 and 1.9 updates, it was required to beat the level without losing lawn mowers to progress across the map. After the 1.9 update, the level only has to be beaten to progress through the map. In the Chinese version, zombies are carrying Plant Food and at the same time, Gargantuars can also be encountered and they contain costume puzzle pieces or a bag of coins upon their defeat. This feature is only available when battling the Gargantuars themselves for a costume puzzle piece. Also, the player will start with 3500 sun to maximum of 5000 sun. Levels The Roman numerals are the the level numbers before the 1.7 update for Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West. For other worlds, it is used for disambiguation purposes. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. All levels have one flag each and surprise attacks occur randomly. Strategies :See Last Stand (PvZ2)/Strategies. Trivia *An interesting "hack" is to put down offensive plants and wait for them to destroy all the graves onscreen, and then dig them up, having a clean slate on which to freely plant. *There is a glitch on every Last Stand level, where if the player uses the Pea Pod glitch to make it shoot peas before the onslaught starts, the Pea Pod can kill the zombies in the seed selection screen. If this is done in Wild West - Day 18, and a Chicken Wrangler Zombie is targeted, it will cause a flock of Zombie Chickens to rush into the lawn. Pea Pod will not attack the chickens when this happens. This can also happen if a peashooting plant has the boosted effect from Zen Garden. **This can be used to get a second lunch box from the Treasure Yeti if he appears in a Last Stand level. *If an Iceberg Lettuce or Snow Pea has the boosted effect from Zen Garden, it will freeze the zombies before the onslaught starts. *Unlike the mini-game of the same name from the Plants vs. Zombies, there are lawn mowers and the player only needs to survive one flag of zombies. *Instants that use up upon planting, such as the Power Lily and Cherry Bomb, can be chosen in Last Stand, but attempting to plant them before pressing "Let's Rock" causes a notice saying "This plant cannot be planted during Last Stand setup." to appear. This is possibly in order to prevent the player from using up unnecessary sun before they plant. *It is the only Brain Buster that shares its name with a mini-game in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *In Kung-Fu World, there will be wormholes that will suck in the player's plants and allowing zombies to enter the player's house with ease. **Also in Day 23, it features a combination of this and Locked and Loaded. **Day 16 and 30 uses the same manner but lets the player choose his or her plants, including sun-producing plants. *Lost City is the only world so far to have no Last Stand levels. *Dark Ages - Night 15, Frostbite Caves - Day 12, and Frostbite Caves - Day 28 are the only Last Stand levels that gives the player extra Plant Food during the gameplay. *Toadstool is the only sun-producing plant that can be used in Last Stand, but only in v3.6.1. After Lost City Part 2 update (version 3.7.1), Toadstool can no longer be used in Last Stand. *Iceberg Lettuce, Grave Buster, Hot Potato, Stallia and Tile Turnip are the only plants with a sun cost of 0 available in Last Stand. However, Tile Turnip's sun cost changes upon planting, Iceberg Lettuce can only be used in Ancient Egypt - Day 24, Grave Buster is only available in Pirate Seas and Wild West, and Hot Potato can only be used in Frostbite Caves levels. *Certain plants that have a plant food effect that creates more of it (For example Potato Mine, Lily Pad, and Chili Bean) can be boosted in these levels to create an infinite amount of sun. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version)